theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Courageously Leading Anthro-feralis Wrath
Courageously Leading Anthro-feralis Wrath, or better known by its acronym CLAW, is an international terrorist organization almost fully comprised of Anthro-feralis extremists who believe that they should exact revenge upon the Human race for the 'crimes' done to their ancestors in the past, as well as them in the present. There is not much data on the specifics of the organization, as it is very difficult to keep agents on the inside of the group without incident. Despite these difficulties, due to the recent increase in incidents related and/or directly enacted by CLAW, some world powers are setting the organization as a high priority target. History The exact history of CLAW is largely unknown, however there are several clues that have allowed many to theorize and accept a single explanation. While many experts and social analysts agree on this single theory, the truth cannot currently be confirmed. Formation The formation of CLAW is estimated to have taken place somewhere in the mid to late 1900s,most likely during many of the civil rights movements that were present at the time. While the exact details of the formation can range from a large number of explanations, it is most likely that many of the small Anthro-feralis extremist groups were secretly being combined to form what is now known as CLAW. United under a single banner and with a singular goal in mind, the newly formed CLAW were unwilling to make themselves publicly known, and stayed hidden. It is believed that for the next few decades, the members of CLAW would begin to accumulate supplies, such as vehicles, weapons, bases, Red Matter, and even more members. Early 21st Century In the late 1990s, reports began to circulate from all over the globe, reporting people going missing with almost no explanation. There was almost nothing the targets had in common, other than that they were all Human. It was unknown where these people were going, and how it was taking place, seemingly all around the world to hundreds of different countries. No one would hear from these missing people until 2005 when the terrorist organization, CLAW, first revealed itself to the public. On December 16, 2003, CLAW hijacked a countless number of news and TV stations worldwide and would broadcast a declaration of war and warning to all members of the Human race. When the broadcast started it only showed a small group of captured Humans, tied up by ropes and lined up against a wall. It was soon accompanied by a voice, of what is currently theorized to be the actual leader of the terrorists, however this is unconfirmed. The speaker had the following to say: "Members of the Human race, this is a global declaration of war against every last one of you. For centuries our Anthro-feralis brothers and sisters have been under your cruel thumb, and you never had to suffer for all the things you have done, both in the past and presently. Therefore we, CLAW, will be Courageously Leading Anthro-feralis Wrath against every last Human, until we are satisfied and every single one of our brothers and sisters are free and treated equal by you, the self proclaimed 'superior species'. We shall not rest until every country on Earth gives into our demands. Any who oppose will be slaughtered, or shall be turned to join us in our cause. We are CLAW, and Humans shall pay for their crimes at long last!" During the speaker's speech, text was scrolled along the bottom in several different languages in translated subtitles. The hijack would go on for a few more minutes, showing the Human's CLAW had tied up, and then the hijack was over. It is believed that the Humans shown in the footage were killed not long after the hijack. This resulted in international outrage and heightened fear of the organization and Anthro-feralis. It would be another year after this hijack when the first documented attack on a country by CLAW. On August 18, 2004, CLAW had launched a small scale attack on several buildings across the United States that were known to be associated with Feral hate groups. Major cities were struck that included: New York, Manhattan, Los Angeles, Seattle, and Dallas. The attacks were executed by CLAW swiftly, and it is believed CLAW had been planning the attack for months prior. The attacks happened between 9:30 AM to 11:49 PM, and Humans both affiliated and innocent were killed or harmed. These attacks would late be known as the Fang Attacks, and a memorial would be constructed in Seattle, Washington, listing the names of those who lost their lives to the attacks. Modern Day Currently, CLAW has been listed as a major threat by the United Nations, whose members are slowly working to eliminate the terrorist group. However, with the very limited information known on the organization, it has been very difficult to predict or plan an attack on CLAW, and is widely believed that they have agents or foot holds in many major world powers. Attacks on the United States by CLAW increased by a large margin once the Anti-Anthro Act of 2013 was enacted, and is believed to not be stopping any time soon. Several attacks have been launched by CLAW in the last 25 years, not only on the United States, but attacks have also been launched against Japan, China, North Korea, Egypt, India, and Libya, to list a few of the larger attacks. 2029 Organization CLAW has several different tactics depending on which country a group is stationed in. CLAW will usually have small foot hold bases inside many countries, with groups usually consisting of a small number of highly trained agents. Groups will usually consist of somewhere between 6-10 agents, CLAW also takes use of number stations to issue orders in secrecy. Agents under CLAW's command are believed to take several years of training before they are sent on assignments, this is believed due to agents that are encountered appear to be highly dangerous, and trained far better than local law enforcement in most countries. Weapons Claw has numerous weapons in its arsenal. While it is not known for and does not rely on having one particular weapon in common usage, it maintains a vast selection of various weapon types and models for various activities. Rifles * AK-47 assault rifle: 'The organization uses a large number of AK-47s because of their durability, cheap construction and low costs to operate. Other weaponry * 'Fusion bomb: Notable locations It is believed that the primary base of operations and heart of CLAW is based somewhere in the Australian wilderness. Otherwise the organization has locations throughout the globe and maintains a worldwide presence. Sightings of Activity * Several large cities, the wilderness of the United States * Beijing, the wilderness of China, the Chinese border with the USSR * The Mongolian wilderness, the Mongolian border with the USSR * The wilderness of South Korea * The Australian wilderness * New Tokyo, Japan Unconfirmed * The wilderness of North Korea (unconfirmed) * The wilderness of Iceland (unconfirmed) Notable members * Lucius Mallory * Nathan Breyer